


Screw the Stosuh shippers, Hosuh x Ivu is where it's at

by Peach_Paty



Category: actuallyoddplan
Genre: F/M, Hosuh is a wholesome baby, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ivu is a nervous child, Not Beta Read, They're honestly so cute omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peach_Paty/pseuds/Peach_Paty
Summary: Ivu is about to let the whole world know she's in a relationship with Hosuh, but she's not going to announce it without her boyfriend by her side.
Relationships: Hosuh Lee/Ivu | Zerinchii
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Screw the Stosuh shippers, Hosuh x Ivu is where it's at

**Author's Note:**

> In the morning? I'll cringe about this all I'll want.  
> At 3AM? Who cares, I'm gonna publish something for my new OTP.  
> Sorry if this is a bit short, it is difficult for me to write when I can barely keep my eyes open, ops-

Ivu stared with worry at the word displayed on her phone's screen. 'Share'.

If she had to be honest, there were only few times in her life in which her heart beated so fast it could've ripped out of her ribcage at any moment, and this was one of them.

What she was about to publish was a simple drawing of her and Hosuh hugging, and yet she couldn't help but feel nervous about posting it. She knew that Hosuh was shipped with every breathing being he interacted with, so she had to be wary about the crazy fans going to bother her because 'their ship didn't come true !!1!'. She knew there were people who were harassed so badly their relationships got ruined, so who could blame her for questioning if announcing her relationship was the right thing to do?

Thankfully, her boyfriend was right next to her, making most of her worries fade away by giving her a kiss on her cheek. "Feel free to publish the picture, it's going to be alright."

Ivu glanced at him, the slightest bit of hesitation still in her eyes. "Yeah but, the Stosuh shippers might start a riot."

Hosuh chuckled. "What about it? The Ivu x Hosuh shippers will start an even bigger riot."

A smile graced the man's face, reassuring Ivu everything was going to be alright. With a deep breath, she pressed the 'share' button, and immediately shut off her phone. "Alright, I'll deal with the screaming fans later. What should we do in the meantime?

"I don't know, you can style my hair a bit? I think it's long enough for something-"

"Omg yes!"

And that's how they spent the rest of their day, mindlessly chatting while Hosuh's hair was being handled by Ivu's gentle hands. They had all the time in the world to laugh at the confusion they created in the fandom, anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> As a Stosuh shipper, I enjoy every single one of the anti-Stosuh memes on Instagram, ann aye oop-


End file.
